WARUM ?
by Aideen2
Summary: Ich spüre die Nässe der Tränen auf meinem Gesicht. "Warum, warum InuYasha hast du mir das angetan?"
1. Bilder, Worte, Taten

Hallo Leute, das ist mein aller erster Inuyasha Fanfic entstanden ist er daraus, dass mich Inuyashas Verhalten gegenüber Kagome in Bezug auf Kikyo tierisch aufregt.  
  
WARUM ?  
  
Ich spüre die Nässe meiner Tränen es meinem Gesicht - Es müssen viele Tränen sein  
  
Meine Augen fühlen sich geschwollen an, Wahrscheinlich sehe ich aus wie jemand der gerade geweint hat. Was soll das nun wieder bedeuten? Wahrscheinlich ergeben meine Gedanken gerade wenig Sinn. Mein Kopf tut weh, ich bin müde Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran. Ich spüre das Gras unter meinem Körper es fühlt sich kalt und nass an, wie mein Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich habe ich immer noch nicht aufgehört zu weinen.  
  
Ich spüre wie meine rechte Hand über mein Gesicht streicht , es fühlt sich heiß und nass an Ich weine also wirklich noch. Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich sitze einfach da und lasse meinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
Auf einmal fängt mein ganzer Körper an zu zittern  
  
Warum ? Warum sitze ich hier und weine ? Warum ist mir so kalt ?  
  
Warum fühle ich mich ... so allein ? Wahrscheinlich.... Warum immer wieder dieses wahrscheinlich ? WARUM ?  
  
Ich fühle wie dieses Wort mich förmlich aufzufressen scheint  
  
Plötzlich höre ich hinter meinem Rücken ein Geräusch, mein ganzer Körper zuckt automatisch zusammen.  
  
Was ist das ? Wer ist das ? ... Ist es etwa er ?  
  
(Stille)  
  
Ein Flüstern durchbricht die Stille:  
  
" Kagome ?!?" seine Stimme klingt zittrig, unsicher.  
  
Erneut fängt mein Körper an zu zittern. Gras raschelt - Versucht er etwa auf mich zuzugehen ? Ich kann es nicht verhindern, mein Körper fangt nur noch mehr an zuzittern.  
  
" Kagome , was ?" auf einmal höre ich Besorgnis, nein Mitleid in seiner Stimme. Er stoppt.  
  
Ich spüre wie sein Blick mich förmlich durchbohrt. Glaubt er so eine Antwort zu bekommen ?  
  
" Kagome, bitttte !" seine Stimme wirkt jetzt fordert, nein flehend.....Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Warum? Schon wieder dieses Wort  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr ! Ich will nicht mehr !  
  
Es geht ein Ruck durch meinen ganzen Körper. Auf einmal stehe ich auf, wirble herum, stehe direkt vor ihm, sehe ihm direkt in die Augen. Meine ganze angestaute Wut, meine ganze Trauer, mein ganzer Schmerz bricht mit einmal aus mir heraus.  
  
" HÖR AUF!" schreie ich ihn an.  
  
Dieser Blick....seine goldenen Augen scheinen in meine verabscheuungswürdige Seele zublicken. Ich fühle mich nackt, schwach  
  
"HÖR, auf!Bitte.." höre ich mich flüstern, flehen  
  
Erneut steigen Tränen in mir auf. Auf einmal geben meine Beine nach, langsam sinke ich ins kalte, nasse Gras.  
  
" Warum ? Warum, Inu Yasha , hast du mir das angetan ?"  
  
Warum immer wieder diese Worte ? Warum immer wieder diese Bilder ?  
  
Plötzlich sehe ich sie vor mir, höre jene Worte.  
  
Warum ? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt ?  
  
Ich spüre wie sich meine Hände verzweifelt in mein Gesicht drücken .... krallen.  
  
Kann ich ihnen so entgehen ?  
  
Nein, ich will diese Worte nicht hören, diese Bilder nicht sehen ... BITTE !  
  
" Kikyo, egal was war, egal was ist, egal was wird ich werde dich immer beschützten."  
  
Zwei Gestalten stehen auf einer Lichtung. Ein Junge mit ungewöhnlich langem Haar und ein Mädchen gekleidet wie eine Priestern. Plötzlich zieht der Junge das Mädchen an sich, drückt sie, umarmt sie, streicht ihr sanft durchs schwarze Haar.  
  
"Kikyo, ich habe niemals aufgehört an ich zu denken !"  
  
Das Mädchen hebt ihren Kopf, prießt ihre vollen Lippen auf die Seinen...küsst ihn.  
  
Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen ... ... ...  
  
Ihre Lippen trennen sich. Sie lächelt, er flüstert leise:  
  
"Kikyo, ich......  
  
NEIN, ich will diese Worte nicht noch einmal hören....bitte !Es zerreißt mich innerlich, zerfleischt mich, ich ...  
  
Plötzlich spüre ich wie mich zwei starke Hände an den Schultern packen, mich schütteln, in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen.  
  
"Kagome, bitte beruhig dich doch." Seine Stimme klingt flehend, fast panisch. Das Schütteln hört auf.  
  
Auf einmal spüre ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Gesicht ... meine Hände ! Langsam gleiten sie von meinem Gesicht sie sind warm. Genauso wie seine Hände auf meinen Schultern.  
  
Warum diese Worte Inu Yasha?  
  
Ich versuche meinen Kopf zuheben, ihn anzusehen. Doch ich kann es nicht! Will es nicht!  
  
Das einzigste war er in diesem Augenblick in meinen Augen sehen würde wäre Hass, blanker reiner Hass.  
  
Warum ? Warum diese Worte : " ... Kikyo ich liebe dich ?"  
  
Mir ist schlecht.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ?!  
  
Ich hoffe der Fic hat euch etwas gefallen. Jedenfalls würde ich mich riesig über Kommentare, Anregungen, Kritik und sonstiges freuen. 


	2. Hass

Erst einmal vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare. Ich habe es endlich geschafft und das 2.Kapitel fertiggeschrieben , die Idee kam mir hierzu als ich gestern "End of Evangelion" angeschaut habe.  
  
Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei Lesen, aber seit gewarnt ich finde es etwas sehr dramatisch Eure Aideen2  
  
Hass  
  
"Kikyo, ich liebe dich!"  
  
Warum? Warum diese Worte ? Warum ausgerechnet Sie?  
  
Erneut fängt mein Körper an zu zittern. Der Griff um meine Schulter wird fester, härte......sanfter ? Will er mich etwa beruhigen ?  
  
Warum dann ausgerechnet Sie?  
  
Warum, warum InuYasha ?  
  
Sie wollte/will, dass er ihr in den Tod folgt. Ich will, dass er lebst ......glücklich ist.  
  
Sie hat sich mit Naraku verbündet, ihm ein Bruchstück des Juwels gegeben.  
Ich kämpfe mit ihm gegen Naraku, suche das Juwel.  
  
Sie wollte, dass er Mensch wird.  
  
Ich akzeptiere.......liebe ihn als Hanyou.  
  
Sie wollte mich umbringen. Ich habe sie gerettet.  
  
Warum kann er sie nach all dem noch lieben? Warum nicht mich? Warum Kikyo? .......Oh dieser Name, dieser abscheuliche Name.  
  
Das Zittern meines Körpers wird auf einmal heftiger, mein ganzer Körper scheint zubeben.  
  
Wieso? Vielleicht vor Kälte.........es ist kalt geworden. Vielleicht aus Angst........aus Angst für immer allein sein zumüssen.  
  
Oh nein ! Es ist Ausdruck reinen, blanken Hasses. Jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers scheint davon durchtränkt zu sein: meine Arme, meine Beine, mein Herz, meine Seele .....HAAS .  
  
Kikyo !  
  
Wie kann ein einzelner Name, ein einzelnes Wort nur soviel Wut, soviel Hass, soviel Abscheu in einen einzigem Menschen....in mir....hervorrufen !?!  
  
Kikyo, ich liebe dich.  
  
Ich sehe, rieche, spüre nur noch Hass. Hass auf Kikyo.................Warum habe ich sie nicht verrecken lassen ? (Stille) Hass auf InuYasha ............Warum hat er mir so wehgetan, mich so verletzt ?  
  
Doch warum soll nur ich so leiden, solchen Schmerz empfinden ?  
  
Auf einmal hebe ich den Kopf, blicke mit meinen hasserfüllten Augen direkt in Seine. Diese Augen, wie wunderschön, wie warm sie doch sind. Soviel Wärme, soviel Geborgenheit, soviel .....Liebe steckt in diesem Blick.  
  
Nein, ich will so etwas nicht sehen , so etwas nicht fühlen.  
  
Kikyo ich liebe dich.  
  
Er soll den gleichen Schmerz empfinden, erleiden wie ich.  
  
Auf einmal erheben sich meine hassdurchtränkten Arme aus dem nassen Gras, langsam umschließen meine Hände seine Kehle. Seine Haut fühlt sich warm, fast heiß an. Durch sie hindurch spüre ich seinen Puls, sein Leben.... Mein Hände drücken zu, würgen ihn...sein Puls bleibt auffällig ruhig. Er sieht mich weiter an  
  
Warum ? Warum tut er nichts dagegen ?  
  
Dieser Blick, soviel Wärme, soviel Liebe !  
  
Doch warum dann "Kikyo, ich liebe dich!" ?  
  
Mein Griff wird fester.  
  
Keine Reaktion, kein Schmerz. Nur diese Augen, diese wunderschönen goldenen Augen.  
  
Warum tut er nicht endlich was dagegen ?  
  
Wieder verstärke ich den Druck um seine Kehle.  
  
"Warum," durchbricht meine Stimme plötzlich die tödliche Stille , "Warum tust du nichts dagegen ?" Er antwortet nicht, sieht mich nur weiterhin an.  
  
Wieder dieser Blick, diese Augen, diese abscheulichen, wunderschönen Augen.  
  
Mein Griff wird fester, mit aller Kraft drücke ich gegen seine Kehle.....er fängt an zu röcheln.  
  
"Tu, was !" schrei ich ihn an. Ich spüre wieder Tränen auf meiner Haut.  
  
Plötzlich fängt er an zu lächeln, sieht mir aus vollem Herzen in die Augen, löst seine linke Hand von meiner Schulter und streicht mir damit sanft über die rechte nasse Wange .  
  
Ende ? Fortsetzung folgt ?  
  
Wenn ihr es bis zum Schluss geschafft habt würde ich mich riesig über jede Menge Kommentare, Kritik, Anregungen, etc. freuen. 


	3. Gift

Hi Leute,

Entschuldigt, dass ich sooooo lange gebraucht habe um die Story zu Ende zuschreiben. Wahrscheinlich liest sie auch keiner mehr

Ich habe lange überlegt wie ich die Geschichte enden lassen soll. Letztendlich habe ich mich dazu entschieden sie meiner kleinen Schwester zu widmen. 4 Jahre lang hat sie ihr (zum Glück endlich) Exfreund größtenteils wie Dreck behandelt...sie hat ihm aber stets „aus Liebe" verziehen und hat es nur mit kräftiger Unterstützung geschafft von ihm loszukommen Ich finde Kagome ergeht es da nicht anders.

Nur hoffe das wenigstens im Manga irgendwann InuYasha erkennt, was er an Kagome hat.

Vorheriges Kapitel: Plötzlich fängt er an zu lächeln, sieht mir aus vollem Herzen in die Augen, löst seine linke Hand von meiner Schulter und streicht mir damit sanft über die rechte nasse Wange . 

GIFT 

Sobald seine Fingerspitzen meine aufgequollene, kalte Haut berühren, werden diese zu Quelle einer unerträglichen Wärme die meinen Körper durchströmt.

Diese Wärme,

sie ist wie das Gift einer Schlange

langsam ganz langsam übernimmt es deinen Körper

ohne das sich dein Geist dagegen wehren kann.

Wie in Trance lockert sich mein Griff, rutschen meine Hände schlapp von seiner Kehle.

Erleichtert atmet er auf ,zieht meine Körper in eine innige Umarmung.

Seine Hand verharrt auf jener Wange.

Langsam, ganz langsam zeigt das Gift seine Wirkung,

mein Zorn , mein Haas verfliegt.

„Es tut mir ja so leid, ich..." immer und immer wieder flüstere ich jene Worte,

- Egal wie sich mein Geist, mein Verstand dagegen wehrt-

Wie erbärmlich ich doch bin ...

obwohl er .. sie.. mir das angetan hat

genügt nur diese, eine ,kleine Berührung

um mich alles vergessen zu lassen , mich willig zumachen.

Ich kann nicht anders,

Das Gift, das

mich stets durchströmt

mich stets paralysiert

ihm alles zu verzeihen, ihm alles zu erlauben.

Ist die Liebe, meine unerschöpfliche Liebe zu ihm.

Ende

Noch nicht mal ein Happy End.

Würde mich trotzdem riesig über Kommentare, ect. freuen oder vielleicht über Anregungen für eine neue Story

Eure aideen 2


End file.
